The time it takes
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: A Caryl story:) M for Mature content. *Sometimes things take time and it's even better that way.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day and Carol was so tired she had blinders on, racing around the prison and working till exhaustion. Still there was work, always more work. She had been doing laundry all morning and yesterday she had been killing walkers on the fence all afternoon.

When she walked into the shower area to collect the dirty towels she caught Daryl in the shower and stopped dead in her tracks.

He had his back to the door and his hand resting on the wall. Clearly he was hunched over and jerking off and she didn't want him to see her. She backed up slowly and tried to sneak away but he happened to cum right then and turned around to lean against the wall. His eyes met hers just as he came and she wished so badly she hadn't been there.

Carol knew Daryl and this would make him humiliated for weeks and she hated that it happened for that reason.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," she said, and quickly turned and left.

She didn't see him again until dinner and then she avoided eye contact to save him embarrassment.

As bad as she felt for him she couldn't stop thinking about it. His back was strong and his arms were gorgeous under the water. She always thought he was good looking, she also knew he didn't think so.

She tried to think of anything else as she lay in her bunk that night but it was no use. Most of the time she was to tired to even think of touching herself but not right now.

She pulled the curtain over her cell door and close her eyes. Carol lay on her side and pulled to mind his arms, his back and his ass under the shower. She slid her hand into her underwear and found she was already wet which was unusual. She couldn't remember the last time she was aroused without having to work for it. She moved her fingers slowly over herself and settled into a steady rhythm around her clit. She pictured him pressing her to the wall of the shower and tearing her clothes off. She moved her face against the pillow and bit her lip trying not to moan. She was close and she remembered his face as he turned around and the sight of his dick as he came. She took a last deep breath and it came flowing through her, blocking out the world for a beautiful 20 seconds.

She sighed and lay still enjoying her own personal afterglow for a moment before rolling over and letting sleep claim her.

She was woken up long before she was ready by Rick losing it over insects in the formula.

"What's going on?" she asked, still getting out of bed only having heard part of his ranting.

"I need you to go with Daryl on a run. The formula we had got bugs in it, we only have 2 cans that are good. It'll last a few days but we need more."

"Why me?" she asked, and then realized it made her sound like a jerk.

"Glenn and Tyreese are already out on a run and you and Daryl are always fast, please."

"Of course, we'll go right away."

She threw on her jeans and a sleeveless top.

When she got to the kitchen she ate some porridge quickly and went to see if Daryl was ready. He was already on the bike and he didn't even look at her.

She pulled out her map and nudged him, "Where are we heading?"

He pointed to a town on the map a little over an hour away.

This was going to be fun without him speaking.

"OK," she said, throwing her leg over the bike and resting her hands on his upper thighs as she pulled herself forward.

He got moving and she began wondering when he'd get over it, she didn't want everything to be awkward between them. He was going faster than normal and she could sense frustration like he wished she wasn't with him. The hour passed slowly even at high speeds and she found herself holding on tight and hiding her face behind his back. The wind made her eyes water and once they started she couldn't get them to stop.

He pulled up on the edge of town and got off the bike and grabbed his crossbow. She climbed off and wiped her eyes and blinked repeatedly, they were dry and red.

"Are you OK?" he asked, suddenly and she was surprised to hear his voice.

"Just the wind, it bothers my eyes."

She made eye contact and he quickly looked away.

"Over here," he said, heading to the first of two stores in this small town.

When they got in only 3 walkers stood between them and it's contents. She searched the area normally reserved for baby things and found the shelves bare. She did find some useful medicine and took that but shook her head when he asked about formula.

"Next store," she said, as she walked out the door onto Main street.

The other store was a small grocery store and it had been raided and looted almost bare.

"Fuck! What do we do know?" he asked, looking up the street for anything else.

"Check houses?" she suggested, "or try another town."

He noticed something down the street and started walking toward it.

"What?" she asked, following him.

"Look at all the toys in the front yard of this place, daycare maybe..."

He went for the back door first and banged on the window.

When nothing came to the sound they entered and Carol walked down into the basement.

"Daryl!" She could see it was a great move on his part, this had been a daycare.

She grabbed 3 small canisters of formula and put them in her bag.

She checked the cupboards and found 4 more as he came down the steps.

"Got some!" she said with a big smile.

"Good."

He still looked funny and she thought she might try to clear the air.

"Daryl?"

"What?"

She couldn't talk to him about it, and as soon as she opened her mouth she realized that.

"Never mind...let's go."

"No, what is it?"

He looked annoyed that she wasn't telling him.

She stood up and started to zip up her back pack wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"I just don't want you to feel weird around me about the other day...I'm so sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? I shouldn't have been doin' that." he said, turning away and heading up the stairs.

She couldn't believe he thought he was in the wrong.

"Stop," she said, following him up to the main floor.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Daryl, I should have knocked. I'm the one who violated your privacy and I'm sorry."

"It's OK, just don't think about it anymore," he said, going for the door.

"Why not?"

"You'll want to forget about it and you will, eventually."

He open the door and started to walk out.

"I'm in no hurry to forget it, relax," she said, following him out the door.

"What'd you say?"

He stopped dead in his tracks once it dawned on him.

"I didn't mind it, that's all."

She walked ahead of him and was a good 30 feet away before she realized he wasn't behind her.

"What's wrong, Daryl?" she asked, walking back to him.

"You didn't mind?"

She had hit a nerve or weirded him out or something.

"Can I be really honest with you?"

"Go ahead."

"I never would have walked in like that if I knew what you were doing but it happened by accident and...I liked it. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable but I just wanted you to know it didn't bother me at all."

"Why?"

She couldn't wrapped her mind around his disbelief that she could enjoy it.

"You have no idea that you're attractive, do you Daryl?"

She smirked and started walking over to the bike.

"Are you coming?" she said, when she realized again that he wasn't following her.

"You really think that?"

This was getting ridiculous.

"Yes, Daryl, I really think that."

He walked back to the bike and she threw her bag over her shoulders feeling a little frustrated with him.

She climbed on behind him and adjusted herself letting her hand rest on his thigh. She waited for him to get the bike moving but he didn't move a muscle.

She left her hands there a moment longer than normal and he turned to her and just stared. She felt mildly uncomfortable but didn't look away.

 _What's going on?_

Her hand moved just and inch up his leg and he made a soft growling sound. Her heart was racing and the blood ran cold in her veins.

 _Tread carefully!_

Another inch and the palm of her hand was right on the pocket of his pants and her fingers on his inseam.

His eyes burned into hers and she couldn't read it. She waited a moment and then he licked his lips and let out a short sigh turning back around.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against her just a little. She decided to risk another inch and a very light squeeze and then his head dropped.

She let go and pulled her hand back.

"Carol..."

He said her name in a low groan and anything could have been coming next, she couldn't guess.

"Did I cross a line?" she asked, waiting behind him for answers.

"No...I like it."

Carol leaned her head down on the back of his vest and wrapped her hands around his waist and he let out a deep breath.

After a moment her hands returned to his thighs and she could feel him tense up. Carol rubbed her hands up his thighs and massaged the muscles of his legs. She was starting to feel so aroused she couldn't stop herself or her hands. She slowly got closer and closer to his dick and he leaned his head forward and started to breathe faster.

She grinned, she was getting him worked up and it made her feel a little powerful. She couldn't wait any longer to touch him even if it was just through his jeans and when her hand finally got there he let out a choked sounding moan. She pulled herself closer to his back and kneaded her hand over his hard dick. She tightened her legs around his hips and began breathing heavy herself.

"Carol..."

"Yes?"

"Will you meet me tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry, my lovelies. Not sure why this happened, this might sting a little but keep the faith:)**_

 _ **(I had an angst attack O_O)**_

"Yes, where?"

"I know a place, I'll come get you."

His voice sounded gravely like it was taking super human strength to resist something.

"Are you OK?" she asked, leaning her forehead on his back.

"I'm good."

He looked back at her and gave a small smile.

"We gotta be somewhere safe for this kinda thing."

She almost laughed but didn't.

The way back was slower and he was more relaxed than before.

Rick was happy to get the formula and thanked them profusely. Carol helped with dinner and then went to get cleaned up.

She could still feel him all over her and she looked forward to seeing him 'somewhere safe', wherever that was.

She still couldn't be 100% sure he was in to this, he really didn't give her much to go on. Her nerves started to get to her after a while and she paced in her cell replaying every interaction they'd ever had.

He was a puzzle she had been trying to put together since the day they met and, like any difficult puzzle, she couldn't be sure all the pieces were there.

It was already 10pm and figured he must have changed his mind. That would be a hard pill to swallow after getting so close. She got into her nightshirt and sat cross legged on her bed with a book. She read and reread the same paragraph for half an hour before closing it and looking over at the door of her cell.

He had said he'd come, she was sure of it.

Was Daryl really that guy? The kind who would make up a 'meet you later' story to get out of something?

She got up to blow out the candle beside her bed and sat on the edge for a long time finding it hard to believe he really didn't come.

Maybe it was all for the best, maybe she was lying to herself.

She lay down finally rolling over to face the wall and staring into the dark for ages.

In the morning she got up feeling like she was a hundred years old. She ached everywhere from lack of any real rest and her mood was very low.

She couldn't face him, she had to get out.

She walked straight past his cell without even turning her head and went right to the kitchen.

"Sasha, can I take your place on the fence and you do laundry today? If you don't want to it's fine but I really need to get out."

"Sure, I'd love to stay out of the sun for a day, no problem."

She grabbed some food she could eat while walking and was the first out to the fence to kill walkers. It was cathartic to take out her pain on the dead for a while but it didn't help for long.

########################################

"What are you doing here? I thought Carol was on laundry this week?"

"She is, she switched with me." Sasha said, never looking up from her folding.

"Why?" he asked.

"She just said she needed to get out today."

"Oh."

########################################

She put down walkers till her arms hurt and she was almost exhausted enough to not feel it anymore.

She didn't come in till it was dark. Between working on the fence, gardening and checking traps she stayed well away from the inside.

 _ **Just don't think about it anymore.**_

 _ **You'll want to forget about it and you will, eventually...**_

She hoped that was true.

She got in well after dark and more than one person asked her what was wrong. She just answered that she had felt cooped up and needed to be outside.

The plan was as simple as it got...pretend it never happened.

She had a long shower in cold water and went right to her cell with a bowl of canned fruit. She had never bothered with a curtain before but she thought this was the perfect time to put one up.

She found a huge red blanket in the basement area and fastened it to cover her entire doorway. It made it much darker inside and she felt sadder with it up, like she was in a box. She didn't want to see anyone right now though and she only planned to turn in early anyway. She read with her candle lit for a while, the same paragraph over and over until she got frustrated and threw the book at the wall.

She saw a shadow pass her curtain and stop, she knew it was him.

"Carol?"

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

 _ **No! Leave me alone!**_

"Uh huh..."

He pushed the curtain out of the way and walked in looking nervous.

"You have a curtain now."

"Yep."

"You were outside all day, you tired?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong?"

She didn't want to have this conversation with him, she was afraid of her emotions right now but how could she not respond to that?

"Are you serious, Daryl?"

"Are you mad?"

She looked up at him with a mixture of fire and pain in her eyes.

"You didn't come..." Her voice came out small and hurt and she hated that. She thought the days of men hurting her were over.

"I...I thought you were going to meet me."

She got up and stood right in front of him, she wasn't going to take this from him of all people.

"How dare you?"

"What?"

"How dare you lie to me!"

"I...I'm not."

"I can't believe you would stand there and lie to me like this, Daryl. If you don't want me the way I want you I could live with that but I never thought I'd hear you lie to me."

"I'm sorry, Carol."

"Just leave me alone."

"Wait! It's not what you think."

"No! Just please, leave."

He wasn't going to see her crying even if she had to push him out the door.

She turned and waited for him to leave.

When he finally walked out she closed the curtain and sat down on the cold floor of her cell and wept.

Sleep didn't come easy for yet another night and the next day she was even more exhausted.

She didn't have to hide today, Daryl was gone hunting. She spent the day doing laundry, which never stopped and talked to Sasha about her problem, she had to tell someone.

"I'm sorry, Carol."

"I just wish I hadn't bothered. It's gonna take a while before we can be close again, if ever."

"You want me to talk to him?" Sasha offered.

"I would say yes but I don't think there's anything to say, he's just not interested. I tell you though, it sure felt like he was at the time...it's stupid."

"Daryl's a complicated person, maybe there's more to it," Sasha mused.

"I wish there was...thanks for listening. I was headed to a dark place there." Carol hugged her and loaded up the laundry cart to deliver clean clothes. She wanted to drop off Daryl's stuff before he got back.

She pulled the covers across his bed and tucked them in before laying the clean clothes down. She looked around at his few possessions and the room smelled so much of him she couldn't linger long.

She walked out just in time to have an uncomfortable encounter with him in the corridor.

"Will you let me explain?"

"You don't have to, let's just forget it."

"Is that what you want?"

She looked up at him and wanted to curse him for making her feel this way.

She walked down the hall and continued her work and wanted to scream when she realized he was following her.

He pulled her into her cell and asked her to sit.

"Why are you doing this?" she said quietly, giving up on fighting it.

"I need to you to listen to me..."

A long silence followed. She did want an explanation if he had one but he just stood there looking at her. She waited and waited, and she then she erupted.

"Do you have any idea how stupid I feel, Daryl? I feel like I molested you for Christ sake! Why couldn't you just tell me no?" She took a long, slow breath and posed one final question.

"I get it that you don't want me but...I thought we were friends and you lied right to my face...why?"

"I panicked..."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you hang in there with me:) I won't do this to you forever, promise._**

 ** _2 more chapters, I think..._**

Time stood completely still.

"You panicked?" She was completely incredulous. "Do you think you're the only one who's scared, Daryl?"

"No...but-" He was fidgeting and it was her normal reaction to spare him any and all discomfort but she just couldn't this time.

"I was honest with you, Daryl. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to reach out to you like that? I sat here in the dark...I waited for you..."

"I'm sorry, Carol. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She sounded calm, her voice was low but her heart was broken.

"What did you think would happen?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"I love you, Daryl. Can't you see that?"

He said nothing and she wanted to scream. He looked at her through his hair and said nothing.

"I can't do this..." she was shaking with anger and pain, "I can't do this, Daryl."

She grabbed her sweater and left the cell. She could hear him behind her and she turned only for a moment, "Don't follow me...please."

She really thought he'd say something...anything. He never said she was wrong, he didn't say he loved her back, he just stood there.

She had gone and tried to start something physical with a friend who didn't even want it and she just wanted to run.

She walked out into the courtyard and paced back and forth seeking direction.

"Carol, what's going on?"

She jumped and saw Sasha standing by the door looking concerned.

She looked at her and broke down.

"I don't know what to do."

She cried, but it was a strange, calm, defeated cry.

"It will be OK. You two need to talk this out."

"We did, or at least I did. I told him everything and you know what? He just stood there and looked at me."

"I don't know what to say, Carol. I'm sorry but he's...I'll talk to him."

"Good luck, he's not saying much. Sasha, you're the best for listening to all this. I just need to walk or I'll explode. I need to let this go."

Carol walked swiftly off toward the fence line and Sasha watched her go knowing how much this kind of thing hurt.

"Be careful!" she hollered, and Carol waved back to her with a smile.

It couldn't wait, she had to go find him. He wasn't in his cell and she had to spend the next 20 minutes tracking him down to the kitchen.

He was smoking a cigarette and looking moody.

"Daryl, what happened?"

"I fucked everything up, same thing I always do."

"Got an extra smoke?"

He frowned at her, "You smoke?"

"When I'm agitated, and right now I'm agitated."

He handed her a smoke and lit it for her.

"I just spoke to her," she said, inhaling deep and trying not to cough.

"I had a million different things I was gonna say...she was talkin' so fast and everything she said was true and I didn't have an answer for what I did."

"She is really hurtin' Daryl and she ready to pack it all in...you really did fuck this up." She flicked her ash on the ground and kicked at it with her shoe.

"Thought you were gonna make me feel better."

"Talking to me will never make this better, you know that."

"I know."

"Try to talk to her again, Daryl."

"My mind goes blank and she's so angry and sad and nothing I could say is gonna make a difference."

"Write it down," she suggested.

"Pfft! Where is she?"

"She's outside walking the fence line. I have to tell you it really hurts to see her like this."

"Is she safe out there?"

"Bob and Maggie are on watch, she's not alone out there. Write it down. If you can't think of what to say out loud, write it down. Get through to her however you can," she insisted.

The cigarette was starting to make her feel dizzy so she handed it to him and he finished it.

"Can you help me?"

"I think you gotta do this alone, babe, but don't wait. You'll never find someone like her again."

He nodded and she walked off to bed.

He was in his cell scribbling down words to try and make things right. None of it sounded like anything she should forgive him over. He rambled all over the paper and shoved it in his pants pocket. He suddenly realized she hadn't come in yet and a cold feeling came over him and he got up knowing he had to go look.

He walked out into the yard and it was already approaching midnight. He walked up the tower steps and talked to Bob and Maggie, they hadn't seen her in about 20 minutes or so.

"I'm gonna search for her. She's upset so she might not be thinking clearly."

"What's she upset about?" Bob asked, looking out the tower windows with his binoculars.

"Me."

Daryl jogged down the steps of the tower and out to the fence line.

 _Where the hell did she go? Why didn't you just say something, you idiot?_

He went back to the prison just long enough to arm himself and tell Rick he was going out looking for her.

It was black and cool as he went through the gates. He couldn't track in this light and had to guess. He called for her a few times and walked for over an hour and then he knew...he knew exactly where she was. She had told him about the place she went to be alone and he knew suddenly that's where she'd be.

She was sat in the big brown chair next to the index cards in the prison library.

She was wrapped in a blanket and was about to drift off when she heard him coming. She always knew when it was him and she smiled.

In the end he was alive and she loved him, in this world that was enough. She had spent the last hour grabbing a hold of reality and accepting it.

"Hi, Daryl."

He walked in and sat on the table next to her brown chair.

"I went looking for you, I thought you left."

"Sorry, I should have told someone I was coming here."

"I need to say something..."

She shook her head, "Don't, Daryl, I'm OK."

She stood up and gathered her blanket and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Please, just listen. You don't have to forgive me I just want to tell you some things."

He took the crumpled paper out of his pocket and looked at her pleadingly. "Please."

She sat back down in the chair and waited for him again, hoping this time he'd actually speak.

He fidgeted and sat down and then stood back up and turned the pages over and over in his hands.

She swallowed hard and watched him.

It looked like he was trying to make sense of his own words, like it was a foreign language. Finally he settle on a page and sat down on the table in front of her.

"Carol, I wanted to come the other night and I'll always be sorry I didn't. I know I hurt you and I can't take it back now, I never wanted you to feel stupid." He looked up at her and then back down at the paper.

"You wrote this down?" she asked, wondering why.

He strayed from his 'script' and just looked at his boots for a minute.

"I can't think when you're right in front of me. You were right, I let you down and you don't deserve that."

"I know you didn't mean to. You just need to be honest, that's all I want. It's hard to say no, but sometimes it's even harder when you don't."

He threw the paper on the table and looked at her. The words were suddenly there, or at lease some words were there, so he began to ramble to get them out.

"I thought I'd be sparing you from dealing with me. I'm not as broken as I used to be, thanks to you, but I'm still broken. I couldn't picture it working without me screwing it up and then that's just what I did anyway. I never had a girlfriend or anything like that, how am I supposed to make you happy?"

There were too many words to process and the fact that this was the reality in his head made her sad for him.

"I don't know what to say, Daryl."

"It's OK. I'm just glad I found you and got to talk to you. I know it doesn't change what I did and I know you probably don't trust me now but...I love you, Carol, I always did. If I could go back, I'd do it all differently. I would have shown up and done everything I could to let you know I wanted it too."


	4. Chapter 4

_**You may want to read this alone...just sayin' ;)**_

She slid to the edge of the chair but couldn't decide whether to stand or sit for a moment.

There was such a good chance he'd do something like this to her again, he didn't understand relationships. He seemed to have no idea that not showing up would hurt her until after the fact.

"Can I trust you, Daryl?"

"I'll do whatever I have to so you can again."

She shifted in her seat. She knew she had to try and let go of her hurt feelings to move forward but it was hard.

"I thought you were right there with me...when I touched you."

"I was...I am, Carol."

"What would you do differently if you could go back?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You really want honesty?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't wait. I would have taken you back to that house and I would have kissed you properly," he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "What does it matter now?"

"Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"Last chance, Daryl."

He froze for a few seconds and contemplated his situation.

Then he took her by the hands, pulled her up and looked at her face for a moment taking it all in.

 _Last chance, Daryl._

His lips touched hers so softly she hardly felt it at first but then his hand moved to the back of her head and he pulled her mouth closer.

She melted in his arms and she knew some people were worth the risk of getting hurt.

She looked at his face as he kissed her and his eyes were shut tight. He turned his head to the side and opened his mouth just a little.

He felt the very tip of his tongue brush her lips and she reached up to touch his shoulders. Adrenaline hit her heart and she knew this kind of kiss didn't happen every day.

He stopped suddenly, "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Yes."

He took her hand and walked out of the library. He got out his flashlight and kept going down the dark hallway. He led her down to the basement of the prison. She only ever used the laundry down here, the rest was a mystery to most of the group.

One dark hallway after another and she was sure she couldn't find her way back alone.

He stopped suddenly and pulled keys from his pocket. This must be the place he was talking about before, she thought. She looked up and down the corridor as he turned the key and walked in.

It was pitch black but he'd obvious been here a hundred times and knew where everything was. He lit a few candles and set his flashlight on a filing cabinet.

Her eyes were adjusting to the dark and she could see that he had fashioned himself some kind of personal space.

"What is this?"

"I come here to get away from people, nobody knows about it."

There was a chair, a bed, the filing cabinet and some of his personal things.

"It's nice."

"Do you mind coming here with me? I just wanted to be somewhere quiet with you."

"It's fine...I just feel so drained from the last few days. I feel wound up."

She walked around the room looking at everything and then turned to him.

He sat down on the bed and held his hand out to her.

"Do you need sleep?"

She smiled and sat next to him holding his hand like they were a little old couple. This was as awkward as it got.

"No, I need something entirely different."

"What do you need, Carol?"

"I need you to make me forget about being sad, I need you to make me feel good, Daryl."

"What kind of good?" he asked, hoping it was the kind of good he had in mind.

"The good that involves you taking your clothes off."

He swallowed hard and couldn't believe she'd said it, he could feel his body reacting to her words instantly.

She kissed him and moved in close, tired of wasting time with talk.

She touched his leg again and she was right back on the bike, in her mind. She wanted his body like she had never wanted anything before.

The pain and exhaustion of the last few days was something she needed to purge. Right now she wanted him and she was sick of feeling weird about it. What if she just admitted that she needed it, to herself and to him?

He groaned and grabbed a hold of her like he'd been holding back for a long time. It was just what she really needed, she couldn't explain it but she didn't want it gentle.

Finally he hit his stride and she could sense it that something clicked in him.

Daryl pulled her down beside him on the bed and didn't break the kiss once. The room was dark and the candles flickered making shadows all over the concrete walls.

He moved fast now and his hands were everywhere.

He took over the situation but in the best possible way. He kissed her deep and forcefully grabbed her around the back of her knee and pulled it up and around his back. He rolled halfway onto her taking her face in his hands and pushing his tongue deep in her mouth. She'd never been kissed quite like this and from him it was surprising.

He had gone from quiet, shy and unable to speak his own words to a sexually voracious man pulling at the buttons of her shirt.

It didn't jive but not much about Daryl made complete sense. She moved to kiss his neck and he got sick of fighting with tiny buttons and ripped her shirt open instead. He pulled back when he saw the expression on her face, she looked a little scared. "I'm so sorry...I"

She pulled him down and took his mouth with her own forcing her tongue past his lips and reaching aggressively for his dick.

She loved this side of him, she had no idea this side existed.

Carol needed to feel something besides anxiety and sadness, she wanted to be taken care of tonight.

He pulled her up and yanked her shirt from her arms and slid the straps of her bra from her shoulders biting at her throat and working on the clasp.

She was done messing around and the sensation of his hips thrusting in a slow rhythm between her legs was making her desperate.

"Daryl, I just spent the last few days miserable and now I need something from you."

"Anything," he said, as he pulled her bra from her arms and dove for her breasts.

"I'm tired of feeling sad, I want you to make me forget it."

"I'll try."

"I know you can do it, Daryl...make me feel good..."

She pulled his head down to her and whispered right into his ear, "I need you to fuck me..."

He growled and covered both her breasts in hot open mouthed kisses.

She needed to forget about all the hurt and she had been holding in this sexual tension for years now. It wasn't the classiest thought she'd ever had but she needed his dick and she needed it right now.

He continued to tease her into a frenzy and she sat up pulling at his belt buckle frantically.

"Jesus!"

"Get your pants off!" she said, louder than she'd meant to.

"You too!" he yelled, starting to really like this demanding Carol.

She was exhausted from lack of sleep and it was probably well past 2 in the morning. She was running on adrenaline and hormones and she was desperate for it.

He got up and dropped his pants and looked down at her. For a moment he didn't know what to do and then she sat on the edge of the bed in just her panties and started to suck his dick. He damn near came all over her right there. She worked him over for a good few minutes before he needed to cool off.

"Stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you wanted sex?"

"I do, why?"

"You gotta stop that then. Hurry up and get those panties off."

She almost squealed at him saying something so naughty, she loved it.

"Say it again!"

He looked at her like she'd lost it but he obliged her, "I said get those panties off, right now. I got something here for ya'!"

He had a look on his face like a predator about to sink his teeth in for the kill and she squirmed around on the sheets in heated anticipation.

She lay back and slid them slowly down to her knees.

He pulled them off her feet and came down between her thighs kissing her mouth in a way that let her know he was serious.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to not ask me questions and take control...make me feel good."

He grinned and licked her neck and touched her wet folds with the tips of his fingers. She was breathing heavy and opened her legs wide to try and get more contact.

"More...Daryl, more"

He went straight for her pussy with his mouth and she almost died right there. He pushed her legs up onto his shoulders and there wasn't a single inch he missed with his lips and tongue.

"I need to..." she gasped, and he stopped only long enough to say one thing.

"If you need to cum, you do it but I ain't done here."

He reached up between her legs and pinched her nipples as he sucked her clit between his lips and she came completely undone. As she did, he pushed the tip of his tongue against her entrance and she saw stars and arched her back in ecstasy.

She fell back on the mattress and panted for a moment trying to devise a plan.

She got up suddenly only a minute later and he was surprised she still had so much energy after that.

"Lay down!"

He obeyed and she climbed over him slowly. He couldn't clock her, she was fast and then slow and sweet and then firey, it was amazing.

He still couldn't believe she was even having sex with him never mind working his body over like he didn't think possible.

She straddled him and moved her pussy over his dick and kissed his neck. She was soaking wet and smooth as silk

"Carol, please..."

"You want it, Daryl?"

She grinned and rolled her hips again over him torturously slow.

"I want it so bad...please..."

She kissed his mouth and finally gave him what he wanted and what she needed so bad she could taste it. It felt even better than she had imagined and she could feel every inch driving her out of her mind.

He needed to take over, he had to.

Daryl wrapped his arm around her back and flipped her over with ease.

This is when she really got her sadness erased.

She sank into the thin prison mattress as he moved in a smooth circular motion getting harder and faster. It felt so intensely good she whined and moaned louder as it progressed. He pulled her ankles up onto his shoulders and got even deeper, leaning forward and thrusting fast. She felt it everywhere as he came into her growling and groaning her name. It was the best thing she'd ever felt and the look on his face, like he was in angonizing pain, as he came made her legs feel weak.

He sat back on his knees trying to breathe.

"Jesus! Carol, I'm sorry...that was about 3 years of waitin' right there."

She rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes with a huge grin across her lips.

"I needed that..."

"That wasn't very romatic though, was it?" he asked, laying down next to her.

"Maybe next time. I needed you to clear my mind of all the misery and that did it. That probably sounds ridiculous."

"No, I get it. As long as you liked it, I sure did." he answered, trailing his fingers slowly up and down her back.

"It was perfect, I love you." she said, turning her face to him.

"I love you too...can we do that again later?" he said, hoping he wasn't asking too much.

"Definitely, but maybe slower."

"Yeah, slower. Think I pulled something...I'm getting old."


End file.
